sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Grey
Newspaper Article, dated June 4th, 2003: '' ''Fourteen year old New York native, Miranda Grey was reported missing yesterday, June 3rd at 10:30 PM. The young woman had gone to the cinema with friends on the day of her disappearance for an early matinee. She was last seen leaving the Park Theatre at about 4:15 PM, declining a ride from a friend's mother saying that she'd walk instead. Ms. Grey stands at an average height of 5'3", has long coppery blonde hair and weighs approximately 96 lbs... '' ''Newspaper Article, dated June 13th, 2003: '' ''... the police still have no leads in the disappearance of fourteen year old Miranda Grey. Vast search parties have turned up neither a body nor a potential clue as to the young girl's whereabouts... '' ''Newspaper Article, dated August 3rd, 2003: '' ''... the discovery of Miranda Grey alive, nearly two months after her disappearance has left the greater tri-county area in a state of relieved shock. Long given up for dead, the dazed but essentially unharmed Grey was picked up at an interstate truck stop four miles south of New York City, yesterday evening and taken to Clara Barton Memorial Hospital for further health tests. No further details have been issued at this time... '' ''Newspaper Article, dated August 6th, 2003: '' ''... more disturbing details concerning the disappearance of Ms. Miranda Grey continue to surface with each passing day. Purportedly, the girl was kidnapped two months ago by a man she had never before met. Police are currently seeking a Mr. Frederick Clegg for questioning. The fact that the girl denies being harmed in any way, sexually or physically, continues to baffle authorities as to the motive behind the abduction... no ransom was ever demanded... '' ''Article, Chicago Sun Times, October 31st, 2003: '' ''... Frederick Clegg, suspected in the kidnapping of Miranda Grey nearly six months ago was apprehended yesterday at a gas station in Phoenix, Arizona. The thirty year old man surrendered without a struggle... '' '''Name:' Grey, Miranda 'Nanda' Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Art Club, National Art Honors Society, Political Action Club, Junior Statesmen of America, Students for a Democratic Society, Varsity Girls Tennis, Varsity Girls Golf School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Her hair is long, and coppery blonde with a lustrous almost tantalizing glow, styled in two french braided plaits, and her eyes are a mesmerizing shade of sorrowful grey. She weighs exactly 104 lbs. and stands at approximately 5'4 inches tall. Miranda has a beautiful face, with luscious heart shaped lips and a few freckles. Her body is naturally svelt, but healthy looking and her clothing style is a mix of bohemian and vintage attire. She currently wears a white corset style top and a flowing white bohemian style skirt, with sand colored thongs and a variety of jewelry made from hemp. Biography: Her life was essentially nothing special. She lived for the first fourteen years of her life in middle to upper class suburbia with her parents and younger sister Carmen. Her overbearing mother and passive father never really seemed happy, apparently only staying together for the sake of their daughters. The rift between their parents caused Miranda and Carmen, affectionately called Minny, to cling to one another for solace and support, and become very close. Miranda aspired to be an artista from a very young age, always aware that it was her calling in life. Her beauty brought her many male admirers, including a lonely shop clerk, Frederick Clegg. His infatuation with the beautiful girl drove him to a dangerous obsession, which culminated in the preparation for and ultimate abduction of Miranda that fateful June afternoon. Tricking her into thinking he had run over a small dog, and was in need of assistance, he lured Miranda near his van where he proceeded to gag her with a rag soaked in chloroform (knocking the beautiful Miranda unconscious). He took her to his lonely cabin in the remote rural areas of upstate New York. At first Miranda feared she would be sexually assaulted and murdered, but only became more fearful and anxious when the strange Clegg proceeded to do nothing of the sort. In fact, the man's kindness was almost eerie. Clegg gave Miranda everything her heart desired except for her freedom, keeping her in a cellar type dwelling less than a mile from his home. Clegg claimed he only wanted for Miranda to love him as he loved her, but Miranda knew that would never be possible. He had abducted her and was keeping her prisoner by force after all. Miranda tried countless times to escape, and kept a secret diary of her experiences of loneliness and longing for the outside world. Eventually, Miranda did managed to escape, but only after almost two months as her abductor's prisoner. Clegg was arrested and found guilty in the wake of her miraculous escape, the details of which she has never totally exposed to anyone. Upon her return home, she was an instant celebrity, her diary published the following year. In 2005, she finally faced her fears of leaving her family and hometown to go on the school trip with her classmates. The rest is, shall we say, SotF history. Other: N/A Number: Girl No. 24 ''The above biography is as written by Pickle. Slight edits and alterations correcting spelling and grammar errors but not changing the context of this article as a whole have been made. '' Designated Weapon: Chinese Long Sword (Da Dao) Conclusions: Hey, maybe G24 brought a diary along on the trip. She'll be famous all over again...that is if she survives. I have a strange feeling, though, that this one'll last pretty long using simple wit. But, who knows when it comes to the ACT? Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Daphne Rudko Collected Weaponry: Chinese Long Sword (issued weapon) Allies: Eddie Serjeantson, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Jeremy Torres, Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca Enemies: Daphne Rudko Mid-Game Evaluation: Miranda began her game at the school building, and quite literally ran into her ex-boyfriend, Eddie Serjeantson as she traversed the building. After a short exchange, the duo decided that a team-up was in order, and opted to head for the waterfall to replenish their water. Their journey to the waterfall sent them by the makeshift hospital. The hospital had been occupied by a slew of other students: Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Jeremy Torres, Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, Glenn Hughes, and Mallory DeLuca being among them. Inside the hospital, Aiden let everyone in on his escape plan, and the group decided to aide him in trying to escape the island. However, someone was watching outside. That someone was Daphne Rudko. When Eddie unknowingly approached the bushes she'd been hiding in, the girl lashed out, jamming her paring knife into Eddie's neck and killing him almost instantly. Eddie's death threw Miranda into a temporary insanity that would prove to be fatal for her. Miranda burst out of the school building and ran into Daphne, who stabbed her to death before Miranda ever knew what hit her. Post-Game Evaluation: For someone who was built up to be such a survivor... someone who was locked in a cellar for two months by a deranged man... someone who had undergone all of the trials and tribulations of Miranda Grey, I have to say, she was quite a flop in the SOTF ACT. At the first sight of murder she panicked and sent herself to her doom. Memorable Quotes: "I should have known it was you. You never did know how to treat a lady did you? Now please point that gun elsewhere, or I might have to consider you deadly and kick your ass." - to Eddie Serjeantson upon encountering him at the school. "It's alright, I know you're scared. You don't have to be scared any more baby, I'm 104 lbs. of pure fighting machine and I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head. You can cut the faux macho protector act." - to Eddie Serjeantson, school building. "Well... okay, but if we run into trouble along the way, remember it was your genius idea to head there ... and if it turns out to be the most prime of positions we could have selected, you should kindly recall that I made no objections... now shall we?" - to Eddie, school building. Other/Trivia *According to the storyline, Miranda was the ex-girlfriend of fellow SOTF participant Eddie Serjeantson. *Miranda was a Buddhist. Threads Below is a chronological list of threads containing Miranda Grey. *Hellhouse Rock *Arrival Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Miranda Grey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students